


Охрипшая акула

by Emiliya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Banter, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Out of Character, POV First Person, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiliya/pseuds/Emiliya
Summary: Скуало все-таки сорвал голос. Из-за этого, он вынужден общаться жестами. Выглядит это все более, чем комично. Так что Занзас делает все, чтобы разозлить пока что немого мечника.
Relationships: Superbi Squalo/Xanxus
Kudos: 1





	Охрипшая акула

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке: https://ficbook.net/requests/181111
> 
> Сонгфик на песню "Весь Неаполь знает"

\- Врооой!!! - разразился крик на весь зал заседаний.

Вария и Вонгола сидели в большом конференц-зале. Десятый Вонгола созвал всех, дабы "выслушать отчеты", а на деле просто надавать люлей, ибо "достали его все с их излишним энтузиазмом". Начать он решил с Варии, потому как, по его мнению, у него хранители из дурки сбежали, а варийский особняк - дурка для особо тяжело больных. Ошибкой стало то, что первой жертвой он выбрал никого иного, как крикливого капитана.

\- Врооой!!! Да как ты сме... Кха-кха!!! - крик, оглушающий всех еще секунду назад, сменился на болезненный и хриплый кашель.

Согнувшись пополам и стуча себе по груди, белобрысый капитан пытался успокоить разбушевавшийся организм. В уголках глаз уже собрались слезы, а кашель все не унимался. Наконец, кто-то подал стакан воды.

Скуало, все еще кашляя, залпом выпил стакан холодной воды. Кашель стал тише, а через минуту вообще исчез. Откашливаясь еще чисто по инерции, Суперби сел на свое место. Выпив еще один стакан воды, помолчал где-то с минуту.

\- Скуало, ты как? - спросил Ямамото. - Все нормально? - ответом был кивок.

Вздохнув и отставив стакан, капитан Варии встал, открыл рот, чтобы снова разразиться гневной тирадой и... Не смог издать и звука. Только нечленораздельный хрип.

Диагноз Луссурии: сорванные связки. Время восстановления: до месяца.

* * * *

Я не говорю всего неделю, а уже заебался!!! Заебался объясняться жестами. Этот сраный язык для глухонемых знает только Савада! Приходиться выкручиваться. Изощренными способами.

Первые три дня я ходил с блокнотом. Но потом задолбался искать его по всему особняку - чтоб у Бела на Франа не вставал, с его шуточками. Потом я носил с собой таблички. Большие таблички. Но задолбался искать нужную для ответа, да и носить было тупо лень. Поэтому теперь объясняюсь жестами.

На данный момент, пытаюсь "попросить" Луссурию, настойчиво сующего мне перец, передать мне соль.

\- Ску-тян, что ты хочешь? Ты можешь нормально показать? - уже в который раз переспрашивал он. Да как тебе, блядь, сука ты тупая, объяснить, что мне нужна соль, а не перец?!

В итоге встаю, тянусь через весь стол к подставке с баночками.

\- А, понял! - павлин поставил на место перец, взял другую баночку и... Поставил передо мной сахар. В следствии этого моя правая ладонь довольно громко встретилась со лбом, а правый глаз начал дергаться.

В это время со стороны босса послышался смех. Даже нет, не так. Это был суровый утробный ржач горячего итальянского мужчины. Смерив его самым убийственным взглядом, на который только был способен, я уже хотел уйти, но услышал его бас:

\- Да подай ты ему соль, а то отравится еще. И так больной, - босс выпил стакан виски.

Луссурия, изобразив великое понимание и радость, поставил перед моей тарелкой, наконец-то, соль. Вообще, с тех пор, как я охрип, босс стал относиться ко мне более... Ну не знаю, спокойно, что ли? Но что-то мне подсказывает, что это затишье перед бурей. Уж больно у него морда хитрая.

И ведь не ошибся, черт возьми.

Следующее утро началось более, чем ужасно. Проснулся я из-за того, что упал с кровати. Потом, с какого-то фига, я обнаружил пропажу всей своей одежды. Была только та одежда, в которой я сегодня спал, а именно черные трусы чуть выше середины бедра и футболка, в которой поместилось бы еще трое таких как я. Ну да, я люблю большие футболки. В них спать удобно. Правда, она практически полностью закрывает трусы и такое впечатление, что я в платье.

Ну, делать нечего - есть хочется. Умывшись и расчесавшись я завернулся в одеяло и побрел на кухню. Заявляться туда в без штанов все же было не комильфо.

\- Мусор, что это с тобой? - а тебе какое дело? - Что, штаны потерял? - он еще и подьебывает, сука. И тут случилось самое страшное, - Ну-ка давай, снимай одеяло. Все свои, - всё. Кранты кролику. Это фиаско, мать вашу. Если не сниму сам, то снимет он. Тогда не факт, что на мне хоть что-то останется.

Пришлось сделать практически невозможное: пересилить себя и медленно снять одеяло. По мере того, как одеяло сползало с тела, глаза босса округлялись все больше. Я так и не смог понять, из-за чего. Да и не старался, собственно. Гораздо больше меня волновало то, что щеки предательски алели. Светить "пижамой" в мои планы не входило.

\- Мусор... Ты в этом спишь, что ли?.. - нет, блядь, голый. Стоп... Он что, на это и рассчитывал?! - А где одежда? - снова насмешливо спросил он.

Где-где... В Караганде, блядь. Указывая куда-то в сторону своей комнаты и шевеля губами чисто на автомате, я пытался объяснить, что вся одежда пропала. Но эта сволочь только ржала:

\- Что? Где-где? - повторял он, прикладывая руку к уху, мол, повтори-ка, я плохо слышу.

Да пошел он!!!

Подхватив упавшее одеяло и круто развернувшись на пятках (тапки я, кстати, тоже не нашел), взметнув водопад волос и, кажется, слегка разметнув полы майки, я буквально выскочил из столовой. Уже следом я услышал крик босса:

\- Одежду ищи на чердаке, в белом пакете! - и последовавший за фразой смех.

На этот раз, ложась спать, я закрыл дверь на ключ, застегнул металлическую цепочку, придвинул комод, стол, стул, попытался сдвинуть шкаф, но понял, что у нас слишком разные весовые категории, запер окно, не оставив даже форточку, запер дверь в ванную (зачем, спрашивается?)...

В общем закрыл все, что только можно. Вот только это не спасло меня...

Утром я проснулся голый. Ну это ладно, допустим. Только проснулся я в постели с черными шелковыми простынями. А, как я уже знал, такая была только у...

\- Шишиши, капитан, с каких пор вы с Боссом спите? - прошишикал "кто-то" со стороны дверного проема. Повернув растрепанную голову в сторону звука, я увидел Бела, из-за спины которого выглядывал Фран. Сука, все-таки совратил пацана.

\- А я~я всегда~а подозрева~ал не~ечто подо~обное~е, - протянул Айроне. Ах ты ж язва, а я тебя еще и защищал!

Пытаясь жестами объяснить, что между нами ничего не было, нет, и быть не может, я почувствовал шевеление рядом с собой.

\- О, патлатый. С добрым утром, - он поцеловал меня в лоб. Что, блядь?! - Ты был великолепен. Спасибо за чудесную ночь, - он поблагодарил меня. За что?! И... Он улыбнулся?! Застрелиться и не встать. - Рад, что я у тебя первый, - он потрепал меня по голове и обмотал вокруг бедер одеяло, бросая мне конец простыни.

Опять-таки, используя эти сраные жесты, я попытался объяснить прифигевшему Белу, что между нами ничего не было. Но он, нервно прошишикав, приобнял Франа за плечи и ушел, прикрыв дверь.

Я же гневно повернулся к боссу. Выхватив с прикроватной тумбы листок и ручку, стал быстро что-то писать, а после протянул ему листок.

_"Зачем ты это делаешь?! Сначала одежду спрятал, заставив явится завтракать в трусах, теперь это! Меня и так половина рядовых за шлюху твою принимает! Так еще и это?!"_

\- Хех, просто мне нравится смотреть, как ты объясняешься. Это выглядит крайне забавно, патлатый, - он ушел в ванную.

Забавно, значит, да?.. Ну держись, уебан. Я тебе покажу, какой я забавный. Вроде бы, сегодня Савада обещал подъехать вместе с хранителями, да?..

\- Кстати, на счет хранителей, - Тсунаеши отпил чай, - Как там Скуало? Я что-то его не вижу.

Ну что же, мой час настал.

Когда я вошел в столовую, все резко затихли. Что ж, я их понимаю: обычно расчесанные волосы были взлохмачены, на шее виднелся синеющий засос (о, как сложно было его поставить!), довольная и расслабленная физиономия... В руке блокнот и ручка.

Быстро написав что-то, протянул Занзасу вырванный листок:

\- Милый, это было великолепно, спасибо за прекрасную ночь! - по мере прочтения, глаза находящихся в столовой округлялись все больше и больше, - С удовольствием повторил бы. Приходи сегодня в десять, буду ждать. С любовью, Акула. Что?.. - бумажка сгорела. Взамен ее, я протянул другую, - Ха, получил? Я мстю, и мстя моя страшна! Это тебе за утро, мудак ипаный.

\- Что вы уже устроили?.. - спросил Савада, выронив чашку.

В ответ я протянул еще один вырванный листик.

\- Ничего особенного, просто этому придурку повеселится захотелось. За мой счет, блядь, - прочел Десятый. - Ну, это многое объясняет.

\- Патлатый, а как ты засос поставил? - при воспоминаниях об этом, я вздрогнул, а после яростно помотал головой. Нет уж, пересказывать этот пиздец я не буду.

Зачесав волосы назад и скрутив в хвост, я сел на свое место. Все, как обычно. Спокойное утро субботы. Подходит к концу вторая неделя. Всего лишь. Черт.

Свежий торт с воздушными сливками и клубничкой, и теплый кофе - все, что мне нужно для счастья. Вот только... На такую честь, как душ из виски, я не рассчитывал.

Чертов Босс лил мне на голову свой любимый напиток. А глаза все округлялись....

Ненавижу его. Теперь рука болит - я въебал по столу, разломав его пополам. Твою же мать, что же я за неудачник-то, а?

Ну да срать. Наверное. Часы, висящие на стене, пробили десять. Ох... Еще один день закончился. Еще ближе к выздоровлению. Наверное, мне даже немного жаль, что голос вернется. Я уже привык к такому. Зато как будет весело, когда я, в пять утра, разбужу всех своим фирменным "Врой"!.. Скорее бы.

Дверь тихо скрипнула и закрылась, за спиной раздался голос:

\- Извини, ты просил в десять, я припозднился на пять минут, - бархатный бас. Босс?..

Повернув голову и слегка взметнув волосами, я уставился на босса одним глазом - другой закрыли волосы. Черт, он что, воспринял то предложение всерьез?! Видимо, мои мысли отразились на моем лице:

\- Ничего не знаю, ты хотел, чтобы я пришел, я пришел.

Меня как током прошибло, когда он коснулся моих губ своими, слегка шершавыми губами.

_Весь Неаполь знает и Палермо знает,  
Даже камни Рима знают,  
Что нельзя нам друг без друга.  
В жизни все бывает, в жизни все бывает,  
Старая любовь она такая штука._

Что ж... Это была воистину волшебная ночь. Широкие руки, скользящие по моему телу, смуглые пальцы, сжимающие соски, горячие губы, оставляющие на шее и груди засосы, которые буквально кричат: "Собственность Босса Варии", влажный язык, что очертил каждую ямку, каждый из немногочисленных шрамов...

_Все залечит, все залечит верность,  
Даже сердца раны и сомнений муки.  
Час придет проститься, час придет расстаться,  
Но пока мы живы, нам не знать разлуки._

Мягкие, на удивление нежные прикосновения, что заставляют извиваться в руках босса. Такие глупые, но такие нужные слова нежности и любви, что он шепчет мне на ухо, опаляя его своим горячим дыханием. Мои тонкие пальцы, очерчивающие кубики твердого пресса, оставляющие неглубокие, но явные царапины, которые будут своеобразным знаком любви. _Любви?.._

_Изумлен Неаполь, потрясен Палермо,  
Даже камни Рима умудрились удивиться,  
Необыкновенно, необыкновенно,  
Через двадцать лет скандалов - вдруг жениться!_

Да, любви. Наполненные нежностью и любовью прикосновения, слегка резковатые толчки, доводящие до исступления, до звезд перед глазами... Кажется, что я вновь тот восхищенный подросток, что поклялся другому подростку в верности. Ради чего?.. Ведь с самого начала было ясно, что мы не выиграем. Но нельзя сказать, что мы проиграли.

_Все залечит, все залечит верность,  
Даже сердца раны и сомнений муки.  
Час придет проститься, час придет расстаться,  
Но пока мы живы, нам не знать разлуки._

Мы проиграли Вонголу, но обрели нечто большее. Намного большее. Уверенность в завтрашнем дне. Спокойствие за свою жизнь. Пусть и призрачное. Надежду на лучшее. Пусть и слабую. И, наконец, мы обрели друг друга.

_Годы оставляют нам воспоминания,  
Помним первую улыбку, помним первые упреки,  
И обиды помним, помним обещания,  
Память, как учитель строгий на уроке._

Спустя столько лет мы, наконец, поняли это. Самое главное сокровище, которое мы обрели, это не восстановленная репутация, не заоблачные счета в банках, не богатая клиентура и независимость, нет. Главное сокровище, это наши чувства. Наверное, единственный, кто это понял, это Бел. Наверное, я их все же благословлю. И Ананаса уговорю. Он ведь для Франа, как отец родной...

_Час придет проститься, час придет расстаться,  
Но пока мы живы, нам не знать разлуки._

Уже лежа в объятиях Занзаса, я смог осмыслить все это. Я смог осмыслить некоторые чувства. Пока что, я не буду говорить о них, да и не могу. Но потом, возможно очень скоро, я непременно скажу ему несколько простых и важных слов... Если, конечно, я поправлюсь к тому времени.

**Author's Note:**

> Поскольку Книга Фанфиков расстраивает меня всё больше и больше, я решила всё-таки перенести свои работы сюда. По крайней мере пока что.


End file.
